Under the Bed
by lost-katana
Summary: There's a monster under Mikey's bed! [title makes sense now, doesn't it?] Story takes place when turtles are five. Cute little oneshot!


Guess who decided to write another one-shot? (everyone runs off from the thought of another tragic fic) C'mon guys! This isn't dark at all! I decided to finally post that humorous one I told you about in- well, in one of my stories. I can't quite remember which one…

Anyways, I thought that this would be a cute little story for you guys to read and see that I'm not a completely miserable human-being who only gets by in the literary world with her suspenseful plots and emotional viewpoints, but have a funny side too. Though I'm sure you've seen a little bit of that, best example being the cheesy horror movie in the second chapter of Dead of Night.

By the way, this story takes place when the turtles are five.

Now enough of my little author's notes, I'm sure you want to read my story now. So let's get on to it!

Disclaimer: The minute I actually own the Ninja Turtles, you'll be the first to know.

&&&&&

Power outages weren't the happiest moments of young Michaelangelo's life. In all actuality, they were the worst. So it would only figure that he'd just _finally _been drifting off to sleep when he rolled on his side, only to be greeted with a foul odor.

"Gross…" Mikey stuck out his tongue, sitting up. "What is that?" The little turtle leaned over the right side of his bed.

There, in the darkness, sat two, glowing green eyes; slit in a cunning and evil way that reminded Mikey of how the villains in some cartoons looked. The mouth was also glowing; crooked with invisible teeth framed only by the darkness.

This only took a few seconds for the five-year-old turtle to grasp before the creature beneath him uttered a deep and menacing growl. Mikey immediately pulled himself back up onto his bed, screaming in fright.

He went straight to the middle of the bed, waiting for the monster to say something, when he heard something else.

"What the heck's goin' on in here, Mikey?"

"Raph!" Mikey yelled happily. "There's a monster under my bed!"

His eyes had become adjusted to the light a little by now, so he could see his red-clad brother walk cautiously, so as not to hit anything, towards his voice.

"That's it?" he asked, slightly annoyed, "Ya woke me up, _again_, at one o'clock in the morning 'cause you think there's a monster under your bed?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't _think_ there's a monster, I saw it!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Really! I did!"

Mikey watched as Raphael sighed before putting a hand on the bed to steady himself before leaning down. "What the-?" Another growl came from the monster, sending Raph up and onto the bed beside Mikey.

Mikey folded his legs closer to himself. "I told you there was a monster."

"Um," Raph began speechlessly before gaining back his tough-guy attitude he'd acquired, even at such a young age, "there's no monster. I'm just gonna stay with ya until the lights comes back on. That's all."

The younger turtle was about to say something when the creature growled again, making him scream again.

Next thing they knew, Donny was at the door. "Mikey, what're you doing up? You're not reading any comic books are you?"

"Uh, no, Donny." Mikey was quick to shove his stash under his covers.

Don, looking around the room, noticed his other brother. "Raph? What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I-"

Mikey interrupted. "There's a monster under my bed!"

The purple-clad turtle moved a little closer. "What?"

"There's a monster under my bed!"

"Raph?" the young Donatello asked in a 'Are you two crazy?' kind of voice.

"Well," Raph looked around, "there's _somethin' _under there-"

"It's a monster!" Mikey interrupted once more, "And it wants to eat me!"

Raph smacked his little brother in the back of the head. "_I _was talking! And if there really is a monster under there, you might just wanna let it eat ya, 'cause if ya wake me up in the middle of the night one more time, I'm gonna kill ya!"

Donny shook his head. "Mikey," he started, bending over to look under the bed, "there's no such thing as monsters- Yikes!"

He moved up on the bed next to Raph and Mikey, who leaned in a little closer. "Did ya see it? Did ya see it?"

Donny nodded, before shaking his head. "No, I saw _something_. There's no such thing as monsters; Master Splinter said so."

"Urgh," Raph said, putting a hand over his beak, "what's that smell? Mikey, you didn't eat a burrito for dinner, did you?"

Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron. "That's not me, it's the monster!"

Don shrugged his shoulders, peering over the edge slightly. "Maybe it wants a breath mint."

"No, it wants to eat us!"

Suddenly, another figure was standing in the doorway. "What're you guys doing up?" Leo asked. "Master Splinter's going to be mad if he finds you all in here."

"Leo!" Mikey shrieked happily. "There's a monster under my bed!"

"I know." Their elder brother said doubtfully.

Donny turned to him. "Really, Leo, there is!"

Raph looked at his brainier brother, surprised. "I though you said there was no such thing as monsters."

"Um, it all depends on how you put it, really. The word monster can often be used for something big, and that thing looked big."

Raph shook his head. "Right."

"So," Leo asked, now by his brothers, "you're telling me there's a monster under Mikey's bed?"

The three nodded. Before Leo could check, another growl came out from under the bed. Leo looked at his siblings curiously.

Don turned to his other two brothers, having not heard that sound before. "What was that?"

"The monster." Mikey said as if it was an every-day kind of thing.

Shaking his head, Leo took a peek under Mikey's bed only to bolt straight up.

"Is it still there?" Mikey whispered loudly.

Leo nodded.

Raph grinned. "No monster, huh?"

Mikey, still whispering, was quick to say, "You didn't think it was real either!"

The comment earned Mikey a glare.

Donny just shook his head. "Everybody scoot over." Once they did, he pointed to the extra room that had been made, giving Leo a spot on the bed, which he gratefully took.

Another growl from the monster sent the four shifting a little closer to each other. Mikey started to whimper, "It's going to eat me…"

Raph instantly brightened. "Hey, that's right. It's under _your_ bed, so it's going to eat _you_!"

"It's not going to eat anybody, Raph." Leo intervened.

"It might."

Don though about it. He whispered, "Well, if it does, it'll probably be one of you two, since you're the loudest."

They immediately shut up.

All of a sudden, the sound of a cane tapping gently against the solid surface of their home filled their ears. "My sons," Master Splinter said, coming into the room, "what are you doing up so late? You should all be in bed, resting."

"Shh!" All four of them whispered, "There's a monster under the bed!"

The old rat smiled slightly. It was a common occurrence to see Michaelangelo believing a monster or ghost to be in his room, but to find all four of his sons was quite interesting.

"I seriously doubt that there is a monster hiding under the bed."

Raph looked up at him. "But we all saw it!"

Splinter sighed. "Then I shall check."

This time, it was Leonardo who spoke up. "But what if it gets you?"

"I do not think it will, Leonardo. But if it does, I can defend myself."

Four pairs of wide eyes watched Master Splinter as he got down to the floor to check under the bed, eventually scooting himself in a little further.

Mikey, along with his brothers, were now sitting on the edge of the bed. "What if it eats him?" he asked worriedly.

Raph shrugged. "At least it'll be fed."

After what seemed like an eternity to the five-year-olds, Master Splinter came out, smiling slightly and holding something behind his back.

"What'd you find?" Donny asked.

Leo sat up. "The monster didn't try to eat you, did it?"

"Master Splinter!" Mikey complained. "Raph didn't care if you got eaten or not!"

"I did to! I was just hoping that _if_ it did, it wouldn't come eat _us_!"

More questions and arguments went on before Splinter raised a paw to silence them, which was exactly what it did.

"My sons, I am pleased to tell you that there is no monster-"

"Yay!" Mikey shouted. "We're not going to get eated!"

"However," he continued, "I am curious to know why Michaeleangel has a jack-o-lantern hidden under his bed."

From behind his back, he brought out a rotting pumpkin that was creating a horrible, nauseous stench.

They all covered the beaks.

"Gross!" Raph said.

Donny tried to get rid of the stink that was quickly overcoming them all. "Mikey, Halloween was seven months ago! Where'd you get that?"

Leo shot a glare at his little brother. "I have a better question. _Why'd _you do that?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know. It was cool looking. I forgot I had it!" He turned back to Splinter. "But how were its eyes glowing?"

Splinter placed the pumpkin as far away from him as possible, before pulling out a neon light stick. "I believe this is yours, Raphael."

Raph growled. "When I asked you yesterday if ya'd seen it, _you _told me no!"

Mikey eeped and hid behind Leo.

"That ain't gonna help you!"

"Ahh!" Mikey screamed before running out of the room.

Master Splinter chuckled quietly before going after them, then turning back to his two remaining sons. "I would very much appreciate it if you two would get to bed."

There was a loud crash in the den. Then Mikey cried out, "Help me! No, no, Raph! Not the GameGuy!"

Splinter left the room quickly.

Leo yawned before heading out of Mikey's room with Donny. "Should we help him?"

Donny smiled, shaking his head. "No, I think he'll be fine."

"So, it was just a _pumpkin_?"

"I guess so."

Yawning again, Leo looked at his brother. "I wasn't scared, you know."

Don hid a smile. "I know." He paused. "And I knew it wasn't a monster."

This time, it was Leo's turn to hide his smile. "I know."

"You know," the purple-clad turtle began, "there's still one thing I'm wondering. If the pumpkin was the cause of the smell, and the light stick was what was making the features glow, what was growling?"

They stopped dead in their tracks as a low growl came from behind them, under Michaelangelo's bed.

&&&&&

(laughs) I had a lot of fun writing that. What'd you guys think?

Congratulations to everybody who's done with their finals! Now everyone has more time to read and update and review! I still have one more final to go, but today's's my last day of school! I'm so happy... (starts crying) Now how am _I _going to read and update and review?

I must find a way!

In the mean time, I don't know when I'll be able to update my other stories. I'm also having a bit of a dilema. Should I update Dead of Night or Suicide first? I'll figure it out, though.

Well, I hope you liked this little one-shot. Please review!


End file.
